Episode 118
EPISODE 118- 2 May, 2012 Shukracharya informs Tarakasur, whose is revolving in the Universe still wrapped by the fire snake, that their plan to release Tarakasur's first step has been accomplished by Vidyunman making Lord Shiva his bodyguard. He insists Tarakasur complete the next step by covering the Sun with his body, so even if Shiva can remedy it in a jiffy, he would not be able to do anything without Vidyunman's permission. Meanwhile, Sati asks Nandi about Shiva, but he says he cannot find him. Suddenly, they notice the sky completely darkened and Nandi remarks that such an unpredictable Solar eclipse is unlucky. Sati and Nandi pray to Lord Shiva to arrive and save mankind when Tarakasur covers the Sun. Vidyunman offers Lord Shiva to relieve from his service if he frees Tarakasur from stranglehold. But Shiva does not answer. Then Vidyunman orders Shiva to get water for him and while Shiva goes, Vidyunman tries to keep Shiva's Trident. But the second Lord Shiva releases his hold from his Trident, Vidyunman goes underground. Shiva saves him by holding the Trident again and pulling it up, Vidyunman alongwith it. Mahadev explains that only he and Shakti can hold this Trident and only because he is the bodyguard of Vidyunman that Vidyunman is still safe. Vidyunman then changes his mind and leaves the place, scared. At Daksh's palace, Daksh fumes over Shiva's innocence in becoming a demon's bodyguard and tells Prasuti that this is the reason why he was opposing the wedding. He then says that Lord Vishnu had never given such a boon to anyone. Rishi Kashyap then mentions that it is in Mahadev's nature to be impressed by the worship of his devotees and handing them out boons, but behind every boon is a purpose in future and this is true in case of Vidyunman too, but Daksh does not agree. Prasuti requests Daksh that they should go to Kailash to give emotional support to Sati, but Daksh flatly refuses and says that Sati will have to handle the situation hereself(having married against his wishes) and orders the preparations of the Yagna to begin. Worried about Shiva, Sati sits on Shiva's meditating place and concentrates on Shiva, even after protests from Nandi. Sati gets teleported to where Shiva is and she is happy to see him. After Shiva explains everything to Sati, Sati asks why did he have to give such a type of boon to Vidyunmani. Shiva explains he was trying to think in the world's favour, but Sati is still confused. Brahma is worried about Sati's well-being and Lakshmi asks Vishnu to do something, being the Preserver of the Universe. But Vishnu says that this turn of events was engineered byt Shiva, so it is possible they would get to see Shakti's form. Sati asks Vidyunman to release Lord Shiva from his service, but in return he asks Lord Shiva to free his father. Sati demands Vidyunman to provide her a home to stay with Lord Shiva. Shukracharya warns Tarakasur that if Vidyunman provides a home for Sati, they will have a son eventually, who would kill Tarakasur and if he does not provide a home, he will have to face Shakti's anger. Episode 117 Episode 119